


Shadows and Light

by helsinkibaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: They live in a world of shadows





	Shadows and Light

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is what the world actually means, but one meaning from dear old dictionary.com is a sketch in light and shade. Which will do me!

There are few places more depressing, Remus thinks, than Grimmauld Place on a winter’s day. Shadowy corners, dank halls, dark shades obscure any trace of bleak winter sun, as surely as the weight of war pressing down upon them all. Every day Voldemort gets stronger is a day their world gets a little darker.

Until she arrives.

Even when she enters quietly, she cannot enter unnoticed. Not with her bubblegum pink hair, her neon t-shirts, electric youth crackling from every pore.

Her smile is warmer than any sun, and Grimmauld Place –and especially Remus Lupin – are brighter for her presence.


End file.
